Robin's Lisp
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Robin's expander gives him a lisp and Wally tries to comfort him. One-Shot


**I pick the gun off the ground and cock it. Put it to my brain, scream 'DIE SHADY' and pop it~**

"Thut up," Robin mumbled, walking into Mount Justice angrily, holding his jaw.

Wally laughed. "Say it again! Say it again!"

"Go thcrew yourthelf," Robin growled, avoiding his best friend's eyes.

Wally burst into laughter again at Robin's disadvantage. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, his tongue exploring the metal in his mouth angrily. It was sharp and painful. Worst of all, it was impossible for him to swallow so he couldn't take some Ibuprofen. He just hoped Batman would get back soon. He wanted to go home and get the stupid expander off. He didn't need it. His teeth were fine… well, he thought so anyway. Robin collapsed on the couch, amused by the feeling of the expander's wires and the spoon-like taste it gave off.

"So, dude, wanna watch TV?" Wally asked, surprised to see that Mount Justice was empty for now.

"Yeth," Robin said.

Wally grinned. He loved hearing Robin's stupid lisp. The orthodontist said he'd have it for the next few days, as well as the fact that he wouldn't be able to swallow very well until he got used to the metal wiring in his mouth. She also said that someone would have to tighten it each day, but from the instructions, Wally didn't want to. The instructions were to stick the key in his mouth and spin it twice a day. To see it though, Robin was to, reccomendedly anyway, 'place his head in the lap of the turner'.

Wally snatched up the TV remote and plopped down beside Robin, setting the key to his torture device on the table in front of him. Wally switched the TV on.

"So, when's Batman comin' to take you away?" Wally asked his black haired friend, his eyes glued to the television screen as he waited for it to load.

Robin shot a glance at his communicator before replying.

"He thaid after the mithion, depending on how long that taketh," Robin replied, wishing to rip the expander from his mouth and to shove it down the throat of the orthodontist who glued it in.

Wally laughed again, just amused to hear Robin have difficulty talking.

"And how's he going to reply to hith poor thide-kick not being able to thpeak full thentences?" Wally mocked.

Robin rolled his eyes as he watched Wally scroll through the guide. There wasn't a lot on at this time on a Wednesday.

"N-Thee-I-Eth," the blue eyed boy offered, seeing an NCIS marathon on.

Wally shook his head. "Nah, I hate Kate so therefore, we cannot watch it."

Robin stuck out his tongue. "Kate'th hot."

"So is Paula Cassidy, but you hate those episodes," Wally shot back, convinced that he had won.

"Nah, Paula'th jutht thtupid. Kate wath a geniuth and a great artitht," Robin argued.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well Ziva's a trained Mossad kick ass agent who belongs with Tony and can speak more languages then you can!"

Robin slumped down, defeated. It was true. Seeing that Robin accepted his defeat, Wally continued to flip through the channels.

"Jerthey Thore?" Robin asked, seeing the popular show that he had caught Wally watching a few times.

Wally shook his head. "Nah, the show's stupid anyway."

Then Wally spotted a show they both liked. "1000 Ways to Die?"

Robin nodded. "Yeth… and apple juith…"

Wally laughed at the Family Guy reference before turning to their favorite show as of recent. He groaned when he noticed it was at commercial break.

"No apple juice today, Robbie boy," Wally apologized.

The two sat in awkward silence, listening to boring commercials. Robin resorted to actually checking his communicator. When he saw that there were no new messages, he frowned. Wally, who for one absolutely despised awkward silences, turned to Robin and crossed his legs, staring at the sunglasses wearing teen. He had just seen Robin without his sunglasses an hour before as he watched the orthodontist glue the expander into his mouth. It had broken his heart to see Robin wincing and digging his nails into hands to keep from screaming. Seeing the blood in Robin's mouth had made him wince and seeing the painful tears that fell from Robin's closed eyes had just made it worse.

Watching the orthodontist hurt his best friend made Wally want to beat them all to death with pencils and balloons so that they'd all suffer slowly. They could've been more careful, but they claimed that the glue would dry in 90 seconds and they had to hurry to get the expanders in. Then the whole ride back, Robin had been silent and teary eyed. Wally had wanted to give the thirteen year old a hug and assure him that the pain would go away in ten days, literally, but he didn't.

"Where are the others?" Wally asked casually.

Robin shrugged, turning his eyes to the TV.

"How thould I know?" he asked, rubbing his jaw again in pain.

His teeth were sore as hell and he hated it. His tongue ran along his teeth again unconsciously.

"I'm just asking, sheesh… don't get your panties in a bunch missy," Wally teased.

Robin smiled at the comment. "Well, if you're jutht athking, why don't you go check?"

Wally sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Because that's _effort_."

Robin was about to laugh, but a sudden pain ran through his mouth and he winced. Wally noticed and frowned.

"If you wanna head home, I can drive you…" he offered.

Robin thought about it. "I… no… no…"

Wally then understood. Robin didn't want him to know where he lived.

"What about halfway or seventy five percent of the way? I could drop you off nearby?" Wally tried again.

Robin seemed to consider it again, but he shook his head.

"No, Batman would kill me if you even got a hint to where I live," Robin said simply.

Wally pouted. "Come on, you're already in pain! He'd be doing you a favor!"

Robin smiled at that. That sounded about right. But then he shook his head. Wally sighed.

"Fine then, why don't you stay here? We can take care of you!" Wally offered.

Robin glanced down at his feet beside him. He actually liked that idea.

"What do we have here though that I don't have at home?"

Wally shrugged. "How should I know? I've never been to your house."

Robin sighed at the truth.

"Yeth, none of my friendth have…"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever been to a friend's house?"

Robin shook his head, his eyes dark and deep. "No; Batman thinkth that if I go to a friendth' houth that they'll think that ith thtrange that I wear thunglatheth tho much and they'll ask me to take them off…"

It took Wally a second to understand. When he did, he felt bad.

"Well, if Batman doesn't get finished with his mission in time, why don't we hang out?" he offered.

"Hang out?" Robin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know, sleep over?" Wally rephrased.

A smile crossed Robin's face as well as a slight blush.

"I uh… um… well… what do you… what do people do when they… 'hang out'?" Robin asked, embarrassed on having to ask. "Ith it like it ith in the movieth?"

Wally thought about it. "Well, usually for me and my friends; we'll go outside and mess around until it gets dark. Then we'll go inside and beat the crap outta each other until Mom screams at us. Then we'll stay up all night playing X-Box and watch R rated movies."

Robin grinned softly.

"That thoundth like fun," he decided.

Before they could continue talking though, 1000 Ways to Die came back on. They turned their attention to the TV as long as they could. Then suddenly, a death was interrupted by Robin's communicator. Dread ran through Robin as he excused himself to get up and answer it.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

It was Batman. Robin sighed and headed back over to Wally after he had finished talking.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check," he apologized, his face red with embarrassment.

He had actually looked forward to this, and once again, Batman came around and crushed his hope. Wally sighed but faked a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's okay, I understand," he lied.

Robin didn't sit back down. "Hey, KF, can you drive with me theventy five perthent of the way there?"

Wally smile became real.

"Yeah, alright. Meet me in the garage in five minutes," the red head instructed his friend before dashing off to find his motorcycle helmet.

Robin nodded, running his tongue yet again over the strange contraption in his mouth. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his teeth hurt and he couldn't swallow pills. For now though, Robin ignored it. At least he'd get to ride 75% of the way there with Wally. That was something to look forward to. And as he walked into the garage, a smile crossed his face as he pictured Batman with the expander and the lisp. The thought made him laugh to himself before he straddled his motorcycle and waited eagerly for his friend to join him.

**Uh, fin? Yeah, horrible ending, but I couldn't really think of one. If you want, I can make one with a sleep over, but it might be slash, just saying…**

**What inspired this fic you may ask? Well, one reason might be the expander in my mouth and the other might be the lisp that it's given me… feel free to pick either option…**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
